1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a touch screen user interface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a touch screen user interface whereby a user interface is generated and its position is changed by a tap on a screen by a user, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional digital products, user interfaces are not user-friendly but are based on functions. That is, a function is manipulated in the same manner regardless of a user's skill or preference. For example, it would be very inconvenient to use a frequently used function if the function requires a complicated menu manipulation. To improve convenience, there have been some attempts to create hotkeys for frequently used functions.
Methods of setting hotkeys for frequently used functions are disclosed in several patents. As an example, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-0029765 discloses an apparatus and a method of setting hotkeys for some frequently used functions of a data terminal. However, in this invention only a small fixed number of menus can be set with hotkeys and the hotkeys can only be created in fixed positions. Accordingly, a user cannot create shortcut menus in the desired positions, and thus the user's skill and preference are still not reflected, and the user interface is still inconvenient for the user.